In My Heart
by Sweet-Me-OO
Summary: How does Kagome feel when Inuyasha goes to find Kikyo...again? How will she persuade him 'not' to go with Kikyo to hell? And where is Naraku? Something isn't right! What's wrong with Kagome?


Disclaimer: I do Not Own ANY Inuyasha Characters.

I want you all to know that this is my first Fanfiction.If you have any suggestions, let meknow in your Review Given the fact that this is my FIRST fanfic...please no flames...at least not yet.

Chap. 1 In My Heart

Kagome sighed lightly as she slung her book bag onto her shoulder. Shouting a swift goodbye to her mother, she left, heading to the well inside the gates of her families shrine. Soon, she would be back in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. The fighting for her life would once again, begins.

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, and up until a year ago I was what most people would consider 'normal'. Going to school and doing my homework were my only real concerns. Now, I have another whole era to worry about! Ever since the Shikon No Tama was ripped from my body by a centipede demon, and broken into pieces, I've been traveling back and fourth through the realms of time. _

_Fighting powerful demons and arguing with Inuyasha seems to happen more and more these days as we get closer to finding all the pieces of the jewel. We are almost constantly under attack, even at night! And speaking of night…we have to, almost always, sleep on the cold ground…of course, I have my sleeping bag, which helps a lot…but it's so uncomfortable. Don't lie to yourself, Kagome…you love sleeping under the stars knowing Inuyasha is looking over you. _

Kagome's heavy sigh echoed through the empty well house. She put her knee on the side of the well and peered down the well. It still gave her the creeps, knowing that a demon could come through any second. _At least I have Sango, the youki hunter, Miroku, the perverted monk, and Shippo, the loveable kitsune to help me deal with all my feelings. Sometimes…some things I just can't tell them. Unlike Inuyasha…they care. He's to worried about Kikyo. _

Kagome sighed heavily and put her arms around her waist, in attempt of self comfort. Even though she had admitted that she loved him, it hurt. _I could never compare to Kikyo… when Inuyasha tried to get the jewel to become a full demon, she was the one protecting it. He never got far in his attempts at securing the jewel for Kikyo always stopped him. _

_She shot at him, but never killed him as she did so many other demons; she only secured him till he got loose. Maybe Kikyo felt something for him then? She had once told him to stop, that she didn't want to waste anymore arrows. I really don't know if he did, but I'm guessing he kept on pursuing the jewel. Kikyo eventually invited him to sit with her on a hill and told him of the troubles that came with protecting the jewel. _

_Never once had she opened up to anyone…it just wasn't natural for someone like her to complain. She had to be the hope in any situation. Very slowly their relationship grew and they fell in love with each other. They soon agreed to use the jewel and turn Inuyasha into a full human. Their love was easily broken the day they agreed to meet in the field. They were deceived, tricked, into believing that the other sought to harm them. In so, Kikyo was fatally injured, but used the last of her strength to seal the half demon to a tree with a sacred arrow. Kikyo died believing Inuyasha had betrayed her! She died in the hands of the evil Naraku! _

_Fifty years later, after I arrived in the feudal era, she was brought, once again, to life. The demon Urosoi stole the soil at her gravesite and mixed it with bones to mold her cold, hard body. She was extremely angry when she discovered that Kikyou's soul had been reincarnated into another body, mine. Even though our souls are in one body, mine, we believe in different things. Urosoi soon found this out and kidnapped me. _

_She put me in a disgusting mixture that sucked my soul from my body. I soon took most of the soul back and she now has to rely on the souls of dead women to keep her alive. Before Urosoi died she had told Inuyasha that Kikyo was now living off her hatred of him. Kikyo had burned her with her priestess powers, causing her to burn. _

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a faint blue light that engulfed her tiny form. She had apparently jumped into the well without her realizing it. It always seemed to calm her, no matter what the circumstances. Her feet touched the cold, hard, ground as the blue light faded and the smell of decay reached her nose. This is where all the demon bones of this world lay. The smell could even reach her human nose, overwhelming it.

_The bone eater's well, this is where I first ended up when I was pulled into the past by a centipede demon. I met Inuyasha and broke the Shikon jewel, by accident. Since I was the one who broke the jewel, I said yes when Kaede asked me to stay and find the pieces. She said that I would have to work as one with Inuyasha, even though, at first, he tried to kill me! Once Kaede put the rosary beads on him all I had to do was utter the one word Inuyasha hates the most; Sit. I still haven't taken the beads off and it makes Inuyasha believe I don't trust him. I do! I really do…it's just the little things he does, like hitting Shippo. Oh well… _

They were so close, all they had to do was collect the last remaining jewel shards. She climbed up the ladder Inuyasha had made her less then a week ago. As soon as she was over the well she dropped her bag and stretched her arms out, breathing in deeply as she did so. _It would be so nice to just stay here after the jewel's collected, just to stay here with Inuyasha…Oh! Inuyasha!_

A slight blush crept to her face as she stood on a hill, overlooking the village in which Kaede lived. She knew that Inuyasha and the others would be there, awaiting her return, they always were. Whenever she needed them…they showed up somehow. Inuyasha, especially when Koga was around. "Oh, Inuyasha," she said speaking her thoughts. She jumped slightly as she heard a 'feh' from behind her.

She turned and saw Inuyasha standing there, "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked at him, slightly confused, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"I mean, you not waiting for me…" he said as he took her book bag then turned and walked towards the village. Kagome smiled, he was so protective of her. She suspected that when he was little, in the village which he lived in with his mother, humans were mean to him, treated him different. All this because he wasn't full human. She imagined that demon's also let him know that they thought little of him. After they had helped Jenegi and the townspeople, he had told her that he didn't belong to neither, that he had a place, but he was the only one in it. That had hurt Kagome to hear and she told him he wasn't alone and it was nice to have friends.

A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away, before he could see it and ask her why she was crying. It felt so natural to her to stay with him, to be by his side that she didn't understand why they treated him the way they all did. Before she knew it, they arrived at the Kaede's hut. When she reached out to open the straw mat, she heard a loud scream of 'Lecher!' followed by a loud slapping sound. She moved the straw mat used as a doorway aside and saw Miroku stroking his cheek, were a red hand mark showed, and grinning. As she walked past him, she heard him mutter to himself, "It was worth the pain."

She smiled as the four greeted her, acknowledging them. "I brought back some medical supplies and food from my era to help." Kagome explained to them all as Sango reached in and pulled out a bag of potato chips. "Thanks, Kagome," Sango said smiling at her friend. "Oh! Lady Kagome! You brought us chips of potatoes! Thank you…I like those." Miroku interjected as he too reached into her bag, producing another bag. Kagome couldn't contain her laughter, "Potato Chips, Miroku…"Kagome laughed at the look on his face, cheeks full of chips. "Feh, stupid monk…didn't you listen to her the first time?" Inuyasha spoke for the first time since on the field. Kagome wondered what was wrong with him. "So, what did you all do while I was gone, for three day's I might add," Kagome asked the group with a smile.

She noticed Inuyasha and Miroku looked away while Sango kept eating the potato chips, trying to avoid her question. One thing she always liked about Shippo was that he couldn't ever keep a secret from her. "Stupid Inuyasha…he went to go see Kikyo again…so we were stuck in the village! I don't know why he doesn't just choose you, your nice…besides…Kikyo wants him to go to hell with her…" he never got to finish as a very angered Inuyasha punched his head a few times, causing big bumps to form. "Inuyasha, stop taking your anger out on me…Kagome! You're so mean Inuyasha," Shippo whined as Kagome bunched her fists together at her sides. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "No! Kagome-" Inuyasha started but was too late. "SIT!" she yelled as he slammed to the ground (head first I might add). She turned and promptly left the hut.

_Maybe I should just go home! He wouldn't even care! _Her feet lead her to the scared tree, the place she had first found Inuyasha, pinned to the tree. She had thought he was merely asleep, but found out later that he was pinned there by Kikyo. At that she thought it was all a dream; something more of a nightmare at the point. _Inu…yasha…_She touched the mark left by Inuyasha's form were the bark no longer grew. She knew she hadn't 'sitted' him just for Shippo, she 'sitted' him for his stupidity. Couldn't he see something that was plainly obvious to everyone else? She loved him…Sango, Miroku, and Shippo knew it. No matter what he always went back to see Kikyo.

Her hand slid over the roughness of the tree, and she suddenly felt at ease. _Fine, if he wants to be with her, then I'll just go home. He might come get me on Saturday…but I won't be there, I'll ask Hojo if he wants to go to a movie. I know he'll say yes…after all he always asked me. Just maybe it is time for me to get over Inuyasha! All that's on his mind is Kikyo anyway…he won't even realize I left. _She huffed again, that ease gone. _Or maybe I should just 'sit' him a couple million times! That would feel so good…_Kagome's eyes began to water and she swiftly wiped them away, just for more to come. _I can't leave him…I just want to be with him. I promised I'd stay with him. Promised…_

The last word echoed in her mind a few times as her gaze fell to the ground. Her eyes covered by her bangs as the tears fell from her eyes. They fell to the ground, creating speckles of clumped up dirt and water. "Oh mama…I wish you were here," Kagome whispered, as she once again wiped her eyes. Why did love have to hurt so much? She stood and walked back to the well. Once she reached the well she sat beside it.

_I remember when Inuyasha pushed me down the well, for my own safety, they had said. Inuyasha, your such a fool. Why do you want to die with her? _She leaned her head against the side of the well. She knew why, because he loved her. But she couldn't understand why he'd want to die when she so badly wanted to see him live, with or without her in his life. _Kikyo, why don't you just let him live? Why? _She knew the answer to that too, because she still hated him.

She looked up when she heard footsteps in the grass. Sango was standing there, looking at her friend with a sad look. "He does try…" Sango said tilting her head, "maybe it doesn't show, but he does. He does care for you. Before Kikyo came-" Kagome looked up at her, "Wait, Kikyo was looking for him?" she asked bewildered. "Well yeah, she did…" Sango said as if it made no difference. "Oh.." she mumbled. _And here I automatically blame him. I have a right too! He's always going after her!_

There! Chapter One Of My First Fanfiction Is up! I hope you like it. Please Review...Thanks.

Cara


End file.
